


I'm Scared

by CYNICALKIRI



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Sam Wilson, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Crushes, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sam Wilson is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYNICALKIRI/pseuds/CYNICALKIRI
Summary: after steve goes back into time and leaves bucky in the present, bucky develops trust issues and bad dreams. sam wilson is the cure.





	I'm Scared

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos if you enjoy!!!!
> 
> my socials are:  
> insta: @kinkiestvirgo (niche meme acc)  
> twitter: @quantumdowney  
> tumblr: @autonomystark

sam wakes up to the sound of screaming from the other room. it's not any normal scream, it's a scream from bucky. sam gets up and walks to bucky's room. before he goes in he looks at where bucky is and how he is positioned. bucky is sat up on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands, crying. 

"bucky?", sam asks softly as he leans on the door frame. bucky looks up and shakes his head in embarrassment. sam walks in slowly to not freak bucky out. he sits down next to the startled man, "want to talk about what happened?", sam says with care. there is a moment of silence but sam can tell that he's looking for the words to say. "i'm scared.", bucky admits out loud. "what is it that you're scared of?", sam asks with curiosity.

bucky turns to look at sam; tears filled his eyes as he looks at him. "if you don't wanna share with me, it's okay.", sam says getting up, respecting bucky's space. bucky grabs sam's hand as soon as he notices sam get up. he turns his head back to bucky in shock; bucky tears his hand away, in regret and fear. "it's okay, it's okay. i'll stay.", sam replies gently, comforting the other man. 

bucky falls back onto his bed and rubs his eyes, "i'm scared of losing", he pauses, as sam flops down next to him. he continues, "i'm scared of losing everyone now. anytime i shut my eyes now, i just see," he stops and cries. he turns over to face sam who reaches his arms out and runs his hand through bucky's hair. bucky works up the courage to finish his sentence, "i just see steve leaving me. like i'm garbage and i-i don't want to be garbage for-", he stops to cry again. ' _ just say it buck, god just say it. _ ', bucky tells himself.

sam holds bucky's face, "for who buck?", he asks easily. bucky closes his eyes, to locate that courage he had not too long ago. while the other man's eyes are closed, sam admires bucky's face; he looks at how his lashes fall down on his face, how his nose scrunches as he focuses on something. 

bucky opens his eyes and another tear rolls down his face, "you.", he says lowly. "i'm scared of losing you sam.", he continues, "you are one of the best things that has happened to me. i look at you and i,", he pauses as he stares into sam's eyes, "i feel safe. i feel protected. i feel that i can go to you for help. but, ever since steve left me… all i can ever think of is the day you'll leave me.", his voice trails off into a small cry. 

sam leans in closer to bucky, "listen,", he starts as he wipes a tear from bucky's face, "i understand what it's like to lose trust in others-", he gets cut off by bucky's exclamation, "but it's not him it's me!". sam shakes his head, "i also understand what it's like to have lost trust with yourself. to blame yourself for something you have absolutely no control over.". bucky sniffles, "why do you care?", he asks all muddled. 

' _ looks like you have no other way to say besides doing it sam. just do it. _ ', sam tells himself internally. sam leans closer and quickly kisses bucky, and pulls away. ' _ leave _ ', sam tells himself in shame. he's always been the one to assume that any man he has had a deep care for and attraction towards is straight; he has every right to think so. 

as soon as he thinks about moving his hand away from bucky's face, bucky leans in and kisses sam with a passion. sam opens his eyes wide with perplexion. ' _ oh my god is this actually happening? _ ', sam asks himself with excitement and confusion. ' _ are you actually doing this?? _ ', bucky asks himself with astonishment. 

sam finally finds himself relaxing and kisses bucky back. bucky smiles through the kiss and breaks away and has his forehead against sam's. "how long have you wanted to do that?", bucky asks sam with a spirit of inquiry. sam grins, "too damn long.", he says as he moves back in to kiss bucky with passion.

these two men know that they are not going to leave each other. not then, not now, not ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos if you haven't already ✨❤


End file.
